The Con
by BrownPaperBear
Summary: Anything illegal is bad, Sonic knows this and so do his friends, they have to do what they do to live, but when things start falling apart in front of them will they be able to keep the con or will they have to pay with their lives?


"I'm all in." A young blue hedgehog said with a sly smile, pushing his poker chips into the middle of the table. He glanced up at the dealer who gave him a slight wink.

"Looks like we got a confident one this game. I'm all in too." An emerald green hedgehog smirked, doing the same.

The dealer, a lavender colored cat with a ruby gem on her forehead looked at the other two players.

The two exchanged looks and shook their heads, "We're out."

"Show your hands." The cat said, a small smirk growing on her face.

The emerald hedgehog showed his first, laying all of his cards on the table in front of him, "Straight Flush, I do believe I have won this game. Sorry blueberry." He chimed pulling the chips towards himself.

"Hold on right there..." The blue hedgehog said slapping his cards on the table, "Royal Flush. Read it and weep."

The emerald hedgehog groaned and pushed the chips to the blue hedgehog, "Piss off blue."

The blue hedgehog pushed the chips into a red velvet bag and smiled at the dealer, "Great game."

The dealer smirked as she nodded, "Indeed. We'll have to play again some time."

The rest of the men at the table stood, shook each others hands and parted ways, either heading to different games or back to their partners. The blue hedgehog pulled the bags strings, tightening it shut and handed the dealer a folded up one hundred dollar bill before walking up to the front desk.

The hazel squirrel glanced up lightly at him, "Do good?"

He smiled placing the bag in front of her, "You tell me."

She opened the bag and began counting the chips and bars, pushing numbers into the cash register, "Oh my god...Sonic."  
The hedgehog looked at her eagerly, "Yeah Sal? How much is there?"

Sally quickly took out the receipt and handed it to him before taking the money in cash out and putting it in a velvet bag, "A million, we got a million. We've gotta get everyone and get out!"

Sonic nodded, "Right. We'll meet up in the room after the casino closes, but I'm gonna go have fun, see ya doll."

Sonic laced the bag up and walked deeper into the casino. Nodding at his accomplices and watching games. Trying as hard as he could to blend in and not act suspicious. A few minutes of watching, smiling, drinking and flirting was enough and Sonic made his way to the entrance of the casino. There he stood, watching cars pass and people pass in and out, completely unaware that one of the biggest cheats had just happened under their noses. He began walking towards the bar. It only took a second. The bag falling out of his hand, the small girl falling to her knees and Sonic landing straight on the palms of his hands.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Watch where you're going you damn klutz!" Sonic spat as he began to recount the bags belongings and relace the string.

The small girl pushed herself up and offered her hand to him, "I am so sorry!"

He took her hand and pulled himself up, "You should be."

She brushed her dress off, giving Sonic a minute to scan over her. She was quite small and fragile looking. A light rose pink color adorned her fur, and brought out the hints of jade in her big eyes. Her hair which stopped just below her bust was a darker pink, maybe that of the sunset.

She looked back up at him, "I apologize once again, I really should have payed more attention to where I was going."

He shook his head and stuck out his hand, "No it was all my fault, my mind was elsewhere. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

The girl took his hand and shook it slightly, "Nice to meet you Sonic. I'm Amelia. Amelia Rose, but my friends call me Amy or Ames."

* * *

**That was a rather short chapter I know, but hey! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways I have some news, I will be attending Sonic book on the tenth with my parents so maybe I can meet some of you! That'd be amazing! Well I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
